


Five Colours

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's got a lip-ring and five colours in her hair". Rainbow Dash vid, implied Rainbow/Pinkie. Some fast cutting and flashing images at the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Colours

Download (26 MB .wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?396qtfv9yk2l7t8)

[Five Colours](http://vimeo.com/84845592) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** sonicrainboom

**Music:** 5 Colours In Her Hair by McFly


End file.
